1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laptop computer. More specifically, the invention relates to a laptop computer in which the host is easily maintained or upgraded without disassembling the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laptop computer is a compact and portable computer that minimizes the size of all of the electronic devices inside the casing with a thickness not exceeding more than two magazines. Reducing the size of the computer results in a reduced weight and a higher portability, substantially with the same performance as a desktop computer.
A conventional laptop computer includes a host and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that are pivotally mounted in a manner to be capable of folding and unfolding relative to each other. However, when the host is to be maintained or upgraded, the LCD device has to be disassembled before the cover of the host is opened. This operation is time-consuming.
Furthermore, since the LCD device is disassembled from the host, the host cannot be directly tested.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a laptop computer, in which a LCD device is pivotally connected to a base of a host in such a manner that the host can be easily maintained or upgraded without disassembling the LCD device, allowing a quick maintainance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a laptop computer, in which after a cover of the host is removed without disassembling the LCD device, all of the electronic devices such as a CPU, a memory card and a hard disk are exposed. Therefore, the LCD device remains assembled with the host, and the host can be directly tested after being maintained or upgraded.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a laptop computer, in which the connection between a cover and a base of the host is achieved by screwing or by snapping for more easily disassembly of the cover from the base.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, a laptop computer of the invention includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a host. The host has a cover and a base snapping each other. The LCD device is pivotally connected to the base by a hinge.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.